


Сады Нурменгарда

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || спецквест [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Приватная беседа в уединении сада.





	Сады Нурменгарда

— Какой здесь большой сад, — с лиричным восхищением, фальшивым примерно наполовину, произнесла Куини и нервно улыбнулась Геллерту.  
  
— Да, неплохой, — тот шел рядом, заложив руки за спину и по-хозяйски озираясь. Cад действительно был хорош, но вряд ли Куини захотела бы о нем говорить. Она его уже столько раз видела. — Ты хотела что-то обсудить? Может, пройдем и сядем?  
  
— Ах нет-нет, я постою… — Куини смущенно улыбнулась и слегка дернула плечами. Светлые кудри вспыхнули ореолом над ее головой.  
  
— Хм… — Геллерт довольно скептично осмотрел несколько кустов резеды и старую яблоню, но настаивать не стал. — Так что же?  
  
— Я провела допрос, — Куини сцепила руки в замок, собираясь с мыслями. Прочитать чужие мысли не так уж сложно, но вот привести их в порядок…  
  
Резеда позади нее колыхалась под ветром, остроконечные верхушечные кисти плавно водили по ее ягодицам и бедрам. Геллерт вежливо ждал.  
  
— Так вот. Насколько я поняла, про ваш план с исчезновением статуи в Испании им неизвестно, но они подозревают, что удар будет нанесен именно там. Возможно, кто-то выдал…  
  
Одна из кистей резеды прошлась по стройной ножке в ажурных светлых чулках. Куини раздраженно переступила с ноги на ногу, и цветок скользнул дальше, проникнув под легкую юбку.  
  
— Может быть, — Геллерт слегка покачал головой, грустно и проникновенно глядя Куини в глаза. — К сожалению, я уже испытал горечь предательства.  
  
Упругий стебель резеды распрямился, и Куини едва не охнула, ощутив, как тяжелая кисть уперлась ей почти что между ног. Вымученно улыбнувшись, она попробовала переступить еще раз. Ну не поправлять же платье прямо сейчас. Куини чувствовала себя ужасно неловко. Замешательство, похоже, отразилось у нее на лице, поскольку Геллерт слегка приподнял свои невозможно светлые брови.  
  
— Нет, я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю, — он сделал шаг ближе и протянул руку, легонько коснувшись щеки Куини. Кисть резеды все колыхалась, маленькие твердые бутоны цветков скользили по гладкому атласу и кружеву белья, щекоча нежную кожу внутренней стороны бедер.  
  
Куини снова переступила с ноги на ногу и вздохнула. Ей… было все еще неловко. Геллерт всегда так близко подходит, всегда так… жарко дышит, и смотрит. Она знала, что он их не любит. Никогда не будет любить как того, другого, потерянного. Но каждый раз хотелось надеяться на что-то большее, чем просто разговор.  
  
— Да… — выдохнула она и опустила глаза. Он любит только одного. — Но я не смогла понять, кто. Извините.  
  
Порыв ветра растрепал волосы Куини. Жесткий стебель резеды ударил ее по бедру в унисон с полным укоризны вздохом Геллерта. Куини вздрогнула, но не сдвинулась с места. Наверное, она заслужила?  
  
— Это нестрашно. Ты сможешь узнать позже, не так ли? — бледные руки нежно опустились вниз, скользнули по плечам, ненароком поправив складки воротника. — Здесь холодно.  
  
— Ох, нет-нет… — Куини подняла голову и улыбнулась. Ей было страшно. Эти руки, которые сейчас разглаживают ткань, в любой момент могут сомкнуться на ее шее. И… и все. Она не успеет, не сможет, даже не поймет, когда Геллерт сделает выпад.  
  
Куини снова вздохнула, почувствовав, как трется ткань о затвердевшие соски. Она ощущала себя бабочкой в коллекции, и коллекционер уже рассматривал ее крылышки. Сейчас… сейчас произойдет что-то.  
  
— Тебе все же стоит пройти в тепло, — Геллерт отстранился, невзначай мазнув кончиками пальцев по груди Куини. Жест на грани непристойности, но не более того. — Думаю, завтра мы продолжим.  
  
Геллерт прошел мимо, и Куини слегка прикусила губу. Продолжим — что? Наверное, он имел в виду допрос.  
  
А резеда все качалась, и жесткие кисти хлестали по бедрам и ягодицам. Куини мотнула головой. Пора уходить отсюда, если она хочет завтра продолжить хоть что-то!


End file.
